A travez del espejo y lo que rukia encontro ahi
by Yellowhappyamy-chan
Summary: cada vez mas largos los titulos, bueno este es un fic ichiruki de como seria el mundo al revez en una dimencion paralela... yo tampoco entendi muy bien pero es una parodia. Despues de mucho, aqui va...¡Antepenultimo capitulo arriba!
1. cambio de realidad

**Hep!!! Volví!!! Después de un largoooo tiempo sin computadora decidí volver con una nueva historia, la verdad este capitulo y otros dos mas ya los tenia escritos, al igual que las actualizaciones de la mayoría de mis historias, pero me formatearon mi computadora… y ahi fue cuando todo se fue por el drenaje, mis imágenes (ulquihime en su mayoria) mis documentos, casi todos mis programas…. Ahhh si les contara… pero lo hecho hecho esta, y ustedes no entraron para leer mis penas, espero que les guste este ichiruki tan raro.**

**Tome la idea de la novela-cuento infantil "a través del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró ahí" de Lewis Carroll, así que derechos reservados a su memoria y los personajes de bleach como podrán darse cuenta y cayendo en la obviedad no son míos, son de tite kubo, je honor a quien honor merezca.**

**Historia…. Si, exactamente, ichiruki (hace no mucho lo dije), no puedo ver a ichigo con alguien mejor que con Rukia. Disfruten la historia, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado.**

**A través del espejo**

**Y lo que rukia encontró ahí.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una noche lluviosa de verano, hace dos días que no había señal mínima del sol, solo agua, Rukia miraba a través de la ventana mientras pensaba lo aburridos que habían sido los últimos días, su celular no había reportado ningún hollow, la sociedad de almas no requería de sus servicios, el show de chappy solo lo pasaban los martes, hasta las gotas caían en sincronía perfecta.

-¡Ichigo!- lo llamo cansada mientras retira su mirada de la ventana.

-…….- nadie contesta.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estas?- se para de la cama y abre la puerta para ver el pasillo, igualmente vació… se sentía tan desolada la casa -¿A dónde abra ido ese inbecil cabeza hueca? Hace un momento estaba aquí…- termina de hablar sola y se queda un rato en silencio mientras escuchaba como la lluvia se volvía tormenta y los rayos iluminaban las grisáceas nubes -¡genial! ¡Esto de verdad es estupendo! ¿Hay algo mas que no haya visto aun?- menciona la morena al aire con la voz cargada de sarcasmo justo antes de que el primer rayo cayera en el transformador de luz.

-mmm, yo y mi gran bocota, la próxima vez- camina despacio guiándose por la pared- mejor no digo nada – fija la mirada para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, avanzando despacio – ichigo menciono una vez que su familia guardaba las velas en el ático … bonito lugar para ponerlas- respira con pesadez, volteo al techo y vio la manija para deslizar la escalera corrediza, estira un poco el brazo tratando de sujetarla pero ni siquiera estaba cerca, salta levemente para acortar la distancia pero era casi lo mismo, en ese momento le llego a la cabeza como balde de agua helada todas aquellas veces que ichigo la había llamado "enana" – yo no soy enana, lo que pasa es que todos los demás están anormalmente altos- vuelve a hablar para si misma, decide tomar una silla ya cansada de saltar y jala la manija, una escalera oxidada y polvorienta se desliza chirriando, se notaba que desde hace años nadie subía a ese lugar y lo pudo comprobar al asomar la cabeza y divisar gracias a la luz de otro rayo todo el cuarto lleno de muebles viejos tapados con sabanas que seguramente alguna vez habían sido blancas, y encima de ellas una tela delicada y espesa de telarañas que le daban un toque tétrico y abandonado.

-ahora, la pregunta del millón es…. ¿Dónde están las velas?- se acerca y mueve unas cajas pesadas que a cada movimiento de tacto despedían soplos de polvo. Después de buscar y buscar y casi morir por exceso de mugre en los pulmones, no encontró ni una sola veladora o algo que se le pareciera, se había bañado en polvo y telarañas para nada, definitivamente no era su día.

Ya cansada de buscar se sacudió y dio unos cuantos pasos para salirse de ahí, estaba dispuesta a bajar cuando al mirar de reojo atrás noto algo que le llamo la atención: un cuerpo enorme, mas grande que los otros mueble, no sabia con exactitud lo que era, sintió una curiosidad tentadora, ya estaba ahí, no veía por que no podía echar solo un pequeño vistazo.

Jalo un poco la sabana y descubrió una de las orillas, parecía meta porque aun con escasa luz alcanzaba a notarle el brillo. Definitivamente no era un mueble, retiro al fin con cuidado el reto de la cobija para no volverse a ensuciar y hay estaba, viéndose fijamente, mirando sus propios ojos brillas a través de sus pupilas, el dichoso objeto era nada mas y nada menos que un espejo, pero no cualquier espejo, este era especial, era enorme, casi del tamaño de una puerta, podía verse el cuerpo entero, se miro un poco y por un segundo sintió que no se estaba viendo a ella misma, sino a otra persona diferente. Acerco la cara a unos cuantos centímetros del espejo –deben de ser solo mis nervios- exclamo convencidamente apartando la vista de su reflejo.

-si, tal vez eso sea- escucha decir una voz igual a la suya, y antes de poder mirar siquiera siente como unas manos se enrollaran en su muñeca y de una sola jalada mete el cuerpo entero de la shinigami cruzándola.

------------

Parpadeo un par de veces, estaba exactamente en su mismo lugar, parada frente al mismo espejo macabro y como no pudo explicarse lo que pasó se lo achaco todo al cansancio y a las alucinaciones ocasionadas tal vez por la falta de cena.

-¡¡¡Rukiaaa!!!- escucha que la llaman desde el piso de abajo, era la voz de ichigo pero sonaba tan diferente, meloso para ser mas exactos.

-¡¿Ichigo?!- vuelve a tapar el espejo – te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde diablos has estado?- corre hacia las escaleras y comienza a bajar, ya habia luz, por lo que fue mas rapido..

-pero… si yo era el que te andaba buscando conejita, ¿estas enojada conmigo?- pregunta con la misma voz pegajosa, que hizo que a rukia se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

"conejita", la había llamado conejita…. Definitivamente no era normal…- ichigo, ¡¡¿Qué te metiste?!!¡¡¿Y porque me hablas así?!!- pegunta exaltada y todavía sujeta a las escaleras.

-siempre te he hablado así, antes y después de que nos casáramos, tu eres la que estas algo rara…- la mira un momento con algo de duda- pero no importa, déjate caer, yo te atrapo- y extiende sus brazos justo debajo de ella.

-¡¡tu y yo no estamos casados inbecil, si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto….ahhhh!!- y al girar a reprocharle se le resbalaron las manos y por gravedad cae de espaldas siendo atrapada por ichigo antes de siquiera acercarse al piso.

-¡te tengo!- dice después de asegurarla en sus brazos- ¿como puedes creer que puedo bromear con eso si tu hermano fue quien nos caso?- dijo el peli-naranja con una naturalidad sorprendente.

-¡¡¡¿mi nii-sama?!!!, ¡¡¡¡¿MI NII-SAMAA?!!!- grito la desorientada shinigami al mismo tiempo que luchaba para bajarse.

-si, fue el padrino, el padre, el que hizo la recepción del lugar, el que entrego los añillos, avento el arroz e hizo el pastel, justo en este momento te estaba buscando para ir con el ¿no me digas que ya se te había olvidado conejita?- sintió la palabra conejita distorsionada en cámara lenta de forma espeluznante, no recordaba la ultima vez que se habia sentido tan aterrada en tan poco tiempo, se quedo paralizada un par de segundos para luego decir calmadamente:

-no es cierto, no es cierto ichigo, ¡¡¡¿Cómo puedes mentirle tanto a alguien?!!!- menciono enojada, casi furibunda.

-si, creo que lo olvidaste, te debiste de haber golpeado la cabeza cuando estuviste haya arriba- le frota con una mano el pelo y a rukia se le forma un leve sonrojo- pero para que hagas memoria toma el álbum de bodas conejita- la baja de sus brazos y le pasa un libro grande que saca de un mueble.

-dame eso- se lo quita de las manos y lo hojea de forma apresurada, conforme va avanzando las va mirando mas atentamente al mismo tiempo en que su cara se torna gradualmente mas roja.

-¡pero mira la hora! Se nos hace tarde y es de mala educación hacer esperar a la gente- baja su muñeca y toma de la mano a rukia para comenzar a caminar hacia la sociedad de almas, definitivamente no estaba en el mismo lugar, ichigo no era ichigo y esto era mas que una broma… entonces si el peli-naranja estaba así de raro, no quería ni imaginarse como estaría todo en la sociedad se almas…

**Fin del primer capitulo, si les gusto, por fa dejen comentario, esta es una historia algo extraña y paralela pero tenia ganas de escribirla, si les agrado prometo subir el próximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible, no será muy largo, pero si constante, me despido momentáneamente.**

**Adiós, besos y abrazos para todos.**

**Tarde 63 días en aprender que:**

***uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que se le descompone el cpu***


	2. ¿donde estoy?

**Esta vez no tarde mucho en actualizar la misma historia, es que se me hace muy ligera escribirla, además de las peticiones, todas muy alentadoras, gracias. uno hace lo que puede.**

**Y dicho y hecho, aquí les dejo el capitulo dos:**

**A través del espejo**

**Y lo que rukia encontró ahí**

**capitulo 2**

Rukia había escuchado de personas que se emborrachan y al día siguiente amanecían casadas, pero esto era demasiado, según lo que le había contado el otro ichigo llevaban casados mas de 2 meses, podía estar embarazada y ni siquiera saberlo ¿algo mas que faltara mencionar? A si, su flamante esposo kurosaki era tan… amable… ¡se preocupaba por llegar a tiempo y no hacer esperar a su hermano!, nunca pensó llegar a vivir tanto como para ver ese día.

Se abrieran las puertas de par en par dándole paso a la "feliz" pareja, la sociedad de almas se veía normal, todos estaban vestidos de negro y los hollow seguían siendo enemigos por lo que parecía.

-conejita, te vez nerviosa, ¿Por qué volteas para todos lados como si no conocieras el lugar?, hemos venido aquí casi todos los días- le pregunta ichigo sin soltarla de la mano.

-¡¡¡deja de llamarme conejita!!! Y suéltame – desase el agarre- ¿que no vez que es raro?- se vuelve a exaltar, aquello era demasiado para asimilarlo tan rápido.

-¿fue por algo que dije? Porque si tu quieres me puedo retractar- la mira con unos ojos que ella pensó que nunca llegaría a ver- tal vez el golpe que te diste hizo que perdieras toda tu memoria, pero se me ocurre una idea, tal vez si te doy un recorrido por toda la sociedad de almas logres recuperarla…- le sugiera su "esposo".

-pero dijiste que íbamos a llegar tarde- le contesta contrariada la chica cabello azabache.

-si, llegaremos tarde para llegar temprano, tú sabes que me gusta llegar con dos horas de adelanto, pero tu hermano sabrá entender, es muy comprensivo-

¿Muy comprensivo?, se dice para si misma, "esto lo tengo que ver", piensa mientras sigue a ichigo por todo el pasillo.

-eh, mira ahí va Matsumoto-san - le dice mientras acelera el paso para alcanzar a la teniente, que llevaba en brazos una pila enorme de papeles.

-¿trabajando de nuevo?- le pregunta una vez que los dos la alcanzan.

-si, puedes creerlo, yo haciendo el papeleo mientras mi taicho se emborracha todo el día- se queja cansada mientras llega a la puerta de su escuadrón.

-¿Hitsugaya-taicho tomando?- dice entre dientes rukia sin imaginarselo.

-Rukia, amorcito, ella es la teniente de la décima división, Rangiku Matsumoto- se la presenta como si fuera una extraña.

-se quien es, pero no lo entiendo, esto es tan raro… ¡siento que me va ha explotar la cabeza!- se aleja de los dos agarrándose la cabeza.

-Rangiku, se termino el sake, te dije que comprarás mas- sale Toushiro del despacho ahogado de borracho.

-pero si antes de irme lo hice- le rectifica mientras pone los papeles sobre el escritorio, con un tono notable de enojo -¿no me diga que ya se lo termino todo? Mire nada mas como esta- lo observa con desaprobación mientras frunce el ceño.

-era muy poco, pero ya me da igual, voy a beber y ha apostar con Nanao, no me esperes esta noche, ni mañana, ni dentro de algunos días- da un paso mareado al frente para comenzar su marcha al 8º escuadrón cuando es detenido por su estresada subordinada.

-antes de irse haga por lo menos el papeleo de hoy, todo el tiempo se la pasa holgazaneando, emborrachándose y parrandeando con la desobligada de la teniente Nanao, la fumadora de Hinamori, la perdida malcriada de la teniente Nemu, la depresiva compulsiva de Yachiru, o el capitán Ukitake, que tiene tantos tenientes que ni siquiera tiene que hacer nada, tiene tantos amigos borrachotes que casi pierdo la cuenta, nunca tiene tiempo para sus responsabilidades como capitán, ojala fuera la mitad de responsable que el capitán Shunsui…- iba a seguir con su discurso esperanzada en hacerlo cambiar de idea, cuando es interrumpida estrepitosamente.

-ssshhh, no hables tan fuerte, aun no me ha llegado la resaca y ya siento que me duele la cabeza, mira, si vas a empezar con otro sermón mejor me voy mas días, te falta relajarte, no tienes porque ser tan seria y amargada todo el tiempo, termina como siempre con el trabajo que para eso te paga el viejo Yama- y se va el peli-blanco tambaleando por todo el corredor mientras que rukia no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, si se lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído.

-pido una disculpa en nombre de mi capitán, el no es así… la mayoría del tiempo esta sobrio, hasta hubo una vez que no bebió nada en un día entero, contando su noche- relata la rubia como si aquello fuera un hecho fantástico.

-je, esa no me la sabia…- dice con cierto tono de asombro el peli-zanahoria.

-ohhh, pero que modales los míos, perdón, kuchiki-san, es un placer- le tiende la mano educadamente para saludar retomando el momento en el que se habían quedado antes de que saliera su alcohólico capitán.

-hola….- le da la mano no muy convencida, en sus pupilas moradas se podía ver la confusión, le era difícil entender en que lugar se encontraba.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunta al mirar como no le soltaba la mano.

-ahh, perdón, no se donde tengo la cabeza- se va hacia atrás y se mantiene seria.

- mi conejita esta así porque se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte y no recuerda nana de nada-Se acerca ichigo y le susurra tapándose con una mano de lado la boca.

-estoy escuchando todo idiota, no me he golpeado la cabeza y ¡¡¡¡no soy tu "conejita"!!!!- menciona con enfado.

-lo ves, pero estoy seguro en que se le pasara pronto a mi amorcito- le dice con una sonrisa todavía murmurando.

-no te preocupes, a mi me pasa algo parecido con mi taicho, algunas veces esta tan borracho que no sabe donde esta o quien es… se le pasa con 2 aspirinas- le deja muy discretamente un par de pastillas- me quedaría hablando un poco mas con ustedes pero tengo mucho trabajo y mas aparte también tengo que ir con Gin porque lo volvieron a estafar y no ha parado de llorar desde hace 3 horas- da un fuerte respiro muy, pero muy cansado, se despide de los dos y vuelve a entrar a su oficina.

-ni pienses que voy a tomar eso- le advierte con las cejas fruncidas.

-pero si no pensaba dártelas, se muy bien que lo tuyo ocupa algo mas que unas pastillas- la toma de nuevo de la mano para seguir adelante, esta vez rukia no hace demasiado para evitarlo, tal vez solo se estaba acostumbrando al trato-¿seguimos amorcito?- le pregunta mientras la mira a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me llamas amorcito? ¡Yo no soy tu amorcito!- Lo corrige con sonrojo.

-es que no te gusta que te llame conejita, pero si no te agrada tampoco amorcito te puedo llamar cariño o mi vida o…-

-¡RUKIA!. ¡Solo llámame rukia…! Y sigamos….que se nos hace tarde!- lo interrumpe y lo jala para avanzar y cambiar la conversación, le incomodaba, la ponía nerviosa, inquieta, acalorada….casi abochornada… definitivamente tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

**¿Cortito? Yo también creo que si, pero…. El próximo será el doble de largo que este, lo prometo por mis 4 hijos que no tengo pero que algún día tendré si es que no me muero antes o me quedo estéril…. Uuu, me despido con este comentario fuera de lugar y una última cosa que decir…**

**Yo no sabía lo que era meterme los dedos a los ojos…hasta que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de comprar lentes de contacto…. Bueno, viendo el vaso medio lleno, tienen un bonito color (ya si no...).**

**Adiós y que tengan un lindo día.**


	3. ya, en serio, ¿donde estoy?

**Sin tardanza y escribiendo lo más rápido que me permiten mis largos y huesudos dedos les digo:**

**A través del espejo**

**Y lo que rukia encontró ahí**

**Capitulo 3**

-conejita ¿vez a aquel shinigami que tiene las pancartas de huelga de hambre?- señala ichigo con el dedo.

-si, no lo alcanzo a distinguir muy bien por la lejania…pero por el tamaño supongo que es…¡¡¡¿Kempachi-taicho?!!!-

(A una distancia considerable de ahí)

-¡¡¡Matar a los hollow es cruel!!!, ¡¡¡digan no a las muertes!!! ¡¡¡No más sangre, no más guerras…!!!- trata de gritar con mas fuerza, pero el hambre de 3 días hace que le resulte difícil- yachiru… ¿Por qué no me ayudas a gritar?- voltea a ver a su cansada y desinteresada teniente.

-mmm…- gira lentamente su cabeza- porque no se me da la gana- contesta finalmente- ya llevamos mas de 3 días aquí, ¿es que no piensas rendirte nunca?-lo observa con pesadez al mismo tiempo que se levanta- por este tipo de huegas y eventos pro-paz nadie nos respeta, somos la burla de toda la sociedad de almas, nadie nos toma enserio y según el ultimo sondeo somos el escuadrón mas débil y patético de todos, hasta les ganamos al tres, al quinto y al doceavo, infundimos menos miedo que un oso de peluche y eso es tan humillante- le reprocha con una fea mueca en el rostro.

-lo que piensen los demás no importa mientras tu te encuentres en equilibrio contigo mismo y los seres vivos que te rodean todo estará bien…- le responde mientras hace la flor de loto con sus pies.

-¡patrañas!- cruza los brazos- me hubiera encantado ser teniente del 4ª escuadrón- se le forma una especie de brillo en sus apagados ojos- ese si es una división de verdad, y como no serlo con esa lider que tienen, Unohana-taicho…es la capitana mas fuerte, sanguinaria, violenta, sin escrúpulos y con la sangre tan fría que infunde terror tan solo con su presencia, ahh pero no, como la vida me odia me toca alguien como tu…. Y para colmo… se me volvieron a terminar los cigarros…- saca una caja vacía de uno de sus bolsillos y la mira con tristeza y se dirige unos pocos pasos hacia el-dame dinero para comprar mas- extiende la mano exigiendo la pequeña peli-rosa con la cara pálida, los ojos ojerosos, el cabello opaca y mirada sin ilusiones.

-no te voy a dar dinero para eso, eres una niña y mírate, ¿Dónde quedo tu energía y tu espíritu libre?- le dice en tono de discurso hippie- además para que me pides dinero ¿Qué le paso a tu sueldo de teniente?- le habla a su subordinada mientras se acomoda la banda que llevaba en la frente, visiblemente desgastada por el uso y la falta de jabón y agua.

- me lo gaste en mas cigarros, pero nunca me alcanza, cada día están mas caros y menos personas me los quieren vender porque "soy menos de edad"- da un bufido al decir lo ultimo- si mas de 150 años no te hace mayor de edad aquí no se que lo haga-

-no te puedo dar dinero porque sabes que no apruebo tu vicio recién adquirido por juntarte con la teniente de la 5º división, pero tengo algunos caramelos de soya que estoy casi seguro te van a encantar…- y comienza a buscar en su chaleco de protestante.

-¿dulces? Pfff, mejor olvídalo, me voy a pedirle unos a momo, ella seguramente tiene, el lerdo de su capitán le compra todo lo que le pide… a diferencia de otros- lo mira indiscreta al decir lo ultimo- volveré cuando hayas terminado con esta estupidez… te veo en 2 días…- y se marcha arrastrando los pies sin muchas energías.

-¿Dónde vas a estar?- voltea a verle la espalda mientras pregunta-y ¡se te olvidan tus antidepresivos yachiru-chan!- agita una pequeña caja llena de pastillas.

-¿no me escuchaste? Voy a estar con momo, si no aparezco mañana en el periódico quiere decir que sigo viva- detona en sarcasmo alejandose mas- y guarda los antidepresivos para cuando te pidan que te quites de ahí-

-mmm…tan animosa como siempre….-dice para si mismo guardando las pastillas recetadas de nuevo, hasta que ve llegar finalmente a ichigo y rukia, mas pasmada que conciente.

-hey kempachi ¿Cómo va la huelga?- le pregunta el chico peli-naranja al shinigami huelguista.

-Pues… no muy bien, necesito por lo menos el 51% de firmas a favor para que sea considerada valida y solo existen 3 categorías por las cuales se pueden votar, a favor, en contra y neutro- saca una no tan larga lista y comienza a leer:

El capitán Yamamoto no pudo votar porque siguen de vacaciones, así que lo puse a el y a su teniente en neutro.

Soi fong me dijo estar a favor porque esta cansada de ser obliga a impartir castigos tan crueles por ser su división la encargada de los asesinatos. Su hábil teniente dijo lo mismo.

Ichimaru exclamo que era cruel matar y se puso a llorar, su teniente Kira dijo que era patético y que no le importaba y se fue a vagar, lo puse en neutro.

La capitana Unahana no se encontraba, pero su teniente me dijo de la manera mas atenta que si me volvía a para por ahí con la misma entupida propuesta me iban a partir la cara. Las puse a las dos en contra.

La teniente hinamori me dijo que le daba lo mismo y que si no tenia nada mejor que hacer, el capitán Aizen menciono que lo mismo que momo dijera.

La 7ª división estuvo de acuerdo.

Shunsui voto a favor sin siquiera ver lo que habia escrito por lo atareado que se encontraba, su teniente nanao estaba tan ebria que apenas se podía poner de pie, dijo algunas cosas sin sentido y termino en el piso, fue para neutro.

En el 9ª escuadrón el capitán Tousen me dijo que estaba cansado de ver con sus propios ojos todos los días tanta violencia, su teniente no estaba, así que fue de nuevo uno a favor y otro a neutro.

Matsumoto me dijo que era una buena la proposición ya que si no había muertes el papeleo se reduciría notablemente, el capitán hitsugaya la interrumpió y dio un rotundo en contra porque no iba a haber diversión de ese modo, naturalmente tenia varios tragos encima.

Yo por supuesto firme a favor y obligue a yachiru a que hiciera lo mismo.

El capitán Mayuri dijo que no se quería poner en contra de lo que su hija Nemu opinara, ella escupió al piso y me dijo que no matar era para cobardes inútiles como yo, por lo tanto 2 en contra.

El capitán ukitake dijo que no ganaría nada a cambio de estar a favor y sus 5 tenientes los siguieron. 6 en neutral- termina de leer su bitácora de 3 días- el único que no ha pasado por aquí ha sido el capitán Byakua y su teniente Renji, pero conociéndolos lo mas probables es que digan que si…-

-Cierto, mi cuñado es tan buena persona…- dice ichigo al mismo tiempo en que voltea a ver a su amorcito rukia- todos los años teje bufandas para los huérfanos y les hornea panquecitos, estoy seguro que te apoyara y así tendrás 12 a favor, 5 en contra y 13 neutral, pero como mi cone…-

-no lo digas…- lo mira tetricamente rukia.

-mi querida esposa rukia y yo firmaremos a favor solo te faltaran- se queda un momento pensando y contando mentalmente con los dedos- 5 mas para tener la mayoría.

-Ichigo, creo que tenemos que seguir adelante- menciona mientras ve desconcertada al capitán Zaraki, sin esa mirada asesina y con peinado sucio y deslavado ochentero, era muy raro, claro que si, pero entre mas tiempo pasaba en ese lugar menos se sorprendía, solo era la impresión del momento.

-¡tienes razón mi!…eee…¿rukia?- menciona no muy convencido- cielos, hace tanto que no te llamaba por tu nombre que hasta casi olvido lo hermoso que suena- con estas ultimas palabras rukia sintió que le iba a dar diabetes, pero no pudo evitar sentirse alabada con esas palabras tan lindas y melosas. Se despidieron del pacifista capitán y siguieron adelante, todavía faltaba un poco mas de la hora y el 6º escuadrón estaba a unos pocos minutos.

-ichigo ¿ahora a donde vamos?- pregunta la chica al shinigami.

-antes de irnos con tu hermano, te quiero presentar al capitán más confiable, honesto y bueno de toda la sociedad de almas aparte de Byakuya-san….-

-¿Ukitake-taicho?- pregunta a modo de adivinanza.

-no…, estabas bastante fría… me refería a…-

-¡¡¡Sosuke Aizen!!!- grita rukia al verlo dar la vuelta por el corredor, llevaba cargando múltiples bolsas y cajas con diferentes marcas de tiendas.

-¡ ahhh! ¡Hola Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-san! ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-saluda cortésmente con su única mano libre.

-¡eres un maldito traidor! Pensé que Kenpachi te había mencionado de broma pero si estas aquí ¿con que cara te atreves a volver a la sociedad de almas?- reacciona furibunda y lo hubiera atacado de no ser porque su esposo ichigo estaba ahí para sujetarla.

-solo pregunte que era lo que los traía por aquí, no pensaba que eso fuera una ofensa…- se disculpa con una voz santurrona y confundida.

-no te hagas el inocente, eres un doble cara, un metrosexual tramposo y embustero, y yo que antes te creía una buena persona, ¡suéltame ichigo, suéltame ya…!- estaba en eso de forcejear cuando un rayo de razón le ilumino la cabeza; este definitivamente no era el mundo como lo conocía y en esa dimensión patas para arriba, el hecho de que en verdad aizen-metrosexual-taicho fuera una persona noble e inocente era bastante probable.

-rukia…amorcito… ¿Qué te pasa?....-pregunta preocupado ichigo deshaciendo el agarre.

-na…nada… creo que nada… entonces- vuelve a dirigirse al confundido e insultado capitán- ¿tu no robaste el Hōgyoku y formaste un complot en contra de la sociedad de almas después de fingir tu muerte y asesinar a todo el Seireitei con el propósito de formar una alianza con los arrancares de hueco mundo e iniciar una guerra? ¿No hiciste eso?- le pregunta incriminadoramente.

-no…no que yo recuerde…-por primera vez desde que había llegado vio a alguien mas confundido que ella.

-no, el capitán aizen fue el que hizo la paz entre arrancares y shinigamis…- le explica el chico- es considerado un héroe por esa hazaña-

-vamos, no fue para tanto- contesta humildemente soportando todavía en peso de su cargamento.

-ahh, ya me acorde- voltea para todos lados- es que me golpee la cabeza muy fuerte, perdón por haberle dicho todas esas cosas, no se que me paso- finge una sonrisa bastante forzada al mismo tiempo en el que se disculpa.

-ya vez conejita, los recuerdos ya te están volviendo, todo era cuestión de hacer memoria cariñito- le pasa una mano por el hombro y el rubor se le sube a las mejillas- todo fue un malentendido- termita de hablar.

-no, no hay problema, me alegro que no le haya pasado nada de gravedad a kuchiki-san- otra vez vuelve a hablar con voz de santo que no mata ni una mosca – fue un gusto verlos hoy, ahora si me disculpan momo-chan me esta esperando con estos encargos que me hizo y a veces se llega a desesperar con mucha facilidad saben…-

-ya no te molestas, te tardaste tanto que hasta yo tuve que salir, abrir la puerta y caminar 10 metros para llegar, me pudo pasar algo y tu aquí hablando tranquilamente con "estos"- los mira de pies a cabeza a los dos y luego vuelve a reclamarle a su superior- ¿crees que esas cosas se van a cargar solas?-

-no…no, hinamori-chan, perdóname por hacerte esperar tanto, te conseguí todo lo que me pediste en la lista-

-ya si no, vamonos, no te quedes comiendo moscas aquí- lo jala de una manga para obligarlo a avanzar- se me olvidaron anotar algunas cosas y adivina, se me terminaron los cigarros de nuevo, te dije que no compraras las cajas por docena, sino por paquetes de 200 para que me alcance la semana-

-si, lo siento, se me paso…-le contesta agachando la cabeza.

-pero te tienes que ir ya, la inoportuna de yachiru acaba de llegar y los necesitamos en este mismo momento- le quita las cajas y lo deja afuera- y ya que estas en eso trae algo para beber y unas buenas películas para no tener que hablar mucho con la señorita gnomo de jardín depresiva- termina de ordenar y le cierra la puerta corrediza en las narices.

-¿estabas hablando de mi?- se escucha desde afuera la desmotivada voz de yachiru.

-si, ya sabes, sobre lo buena amiga que eres y esas cosas- miente la teniente y prende la televisión- ¡oye, lo que te pedí es para hoy!- grita al ver la sombra de aizen en la puerta.

-si, no tardo, disculpa- da unos pasos torpes para atrás y se aleja de la puerta volviendo por el mismo camino por el que había llegado.

-¿Cómo puedes permitir que te trate de esa forma?- le pregunta ichigo al momento en el que pasa por un lado de ellos con la cabeza baja, obligándolo a voltear.

-yo se que en el fondo ella es buena, y que me quiere y respeta como capitán y como persona…. Lo que pasa es que aun no se ha dado cuenta… pero… pero momo-san no es mala, no me molesta ir por sus cosas, de verdad- habla con ellos pero pareciera como si se tratara de convencer a si mismo.

-si tú lo dices…- menciona rukia ni un poco convencida.

-el que si esta mal es mayuri-taicho, debería de ponerle limites a su hija nemu- dice aprovechando la escena del pasillo que daba enfrente de ellos pasando en jardín.

-¡Nemu! ¡Nemu no te vallas! Vamos a pasar tiempo de calidad padre he hija, no me dejes solo de nuevo- suplica patéticamente el capitán de la 12º división mientras se aferraba a uno de los pies de su teniente.

-consíguete una vida ya maldita sea, me estas dejando en ridículo de nuevo, ¿Qué no vez que ya no te quiero cerca de mi? ¡Me da vergüenza!-exclama escandalosamente mientras hace todo lo posible por quitarse a su padre de la pierna.

-no, no me digas eso, no seas tan cruel… te pago, te doy dinero, hago lo que sea, solo unos minutos… no me dejas así…- le ruega el shinigami perdiendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

-¡no!- se lo safa de la pierna- si quieres compañía constrúyete otra hija y ya- Y sigue su camino dejando a mayuri en el suelo del pasillo de forma dramática.

-merece una hija mejor- menciona ichigo mirando al capitán tirado en el piso.

-aizen-taicho ya se fue ichigo… - le dice rukia al no verlo por ningún lado.

-entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí conejita… me alegro tanto de que tu memoria este volviendo…- mira su reloj- y todavía quedan 40 minutos de adelanto; debes de estar cansada de haber caminado tanto, ¿quieres que te cargue?- le pregunta ya recogiéndole los pies.

-no… ichigo, yo puedo caminar sola- tratando de bajarse de sus brazos.

-por supuesto que no- sentencia kurosaki ichigo- ¿Cómo voy a permitir que la futura madre de mi hijo camine distancias tan exhaustivas?- la termina de cargar- mira nada mas- le pone una mano en el estomago- estas mas delgada de lo que recuerdo, ni siquiera se te notan los 2 meses, ¡de ahora en adelante prométeme que vas a comer por dos!- y comienza su marcha hacia la noble casa kuchiki, a un lado de la 6º división, con una rukia paralizada y en estado de shock entre sus brazos.

**Fin del capitulo 3, uff, pero que calor hace aquí, siento que se me esta derritiendo la cara, maldito calentamiento global, reciclo y reciclo y la temperatura no baja un solo grado, mmm yo no puedo hacer el trabajo de mil millones de personas… pero solo por conciencia no dejo de intentarlo. A, volviendo con lo del capitulo, en el próximo hace su aparición byakuya, el fic tiene contemplado algo así como 10 capítulos pero soy mala dando pronósticos.**

**Espero como siempre que les haya gustado, los hago con tanta dedicación para ustedes usando como principio : "todo menos la tarea". Dejen algún comentario, opinión, demanda… lo que quieran. Que tengan un día feliz y espero, mas fresco que el mió… nos vemos en… que serán…. 4 días.**

**Chaito!!**


	4. ¿¡embarazada yo?

**Jep, perdón por tardar, espero que hayan tenido un lindo día del padre… tarde pero si se los deseo, sin mas preámbulos déjenme presentarles: **

**A través del espejo**

**Y lo que rukia encontró ahí**

**Capitulo 4**

Embarazadaa….E .m.b.a.r.a.z.….¡¡¡embarazada!!! ¡¡¡¿EMBARAZADA?!!!- eso era todo lo que escuchaba rukia dentro de su cabeza a modo de eco- no… no… no puedo- se mueve quejosamente para obligar a ichigo a bajarla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¿te sientes mal conejita?- reacciona preocupado su esposo.

-si…¡¡si!! ¡Eso!, me siento muy mal ichigo, me duele aquí, en el estomago- señala con sus manos.

-mi amor, te estas agarrando las piernas…-

-es que el dolor me esta bajando a los pies…- acomoda su error rápida y nerviosamente mientras finge una mueca de dolor.

-esto es una urgencia, no podemos quedarnos aquí- habla ichigo mirándola muy de cerca.

-si, claro que no, vamos de nuevo al mundo humano y en tu casa me tomo un te … o un espejo…, hee, perdón un calmante…je… ahhh, ¡pero vamonos ya, que se me sale el niño!- exclama al ver al shinigami parado todavía en el mismo lugar.

-tengo una mejor idea mi vida, sujétate bien, tu hermano sabrá que hacer- y de un salto comienza a corre a una velocidad impresionante, que según rukia, juraría que era shunpo.

-i…ichiigoo…no es necesario molestar a mi nii-samaaa- habla mientras trata de aferrarse para no caerse ella y su hijo creado por embarazo psicológico-¡vamonos de aquí!- dice todavía abrazándolo y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-pero si ya llegamos, no hay tiempo que perder- y vuelve a avanzar justo cuando rukia se estaba estabilizando.

-bájame ichigo, creo que voy a vomitar de verdad- le dice la shinigami mientras su cara comienza a adquirir un color verdoso.

-¡byakuya-nii-san!- grita el preocupado"futuro padre" entrando de golpe a su despacho.

-¿byakuya-nii-san? Vuelve a repetir confusa las palabras antes dichas por el chico.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- se levanta sobresaltado soltando la pluma con la que estaba a punto de firmar el cheque de donación a la casa hogar para niños con cáncer.

-¡¡¡rukia!!! Es rukia, mi conejitaa…SE ESTA MURIENDO…-grita angustiado y lo único que consigue es desconcertar y preocupar mas a su cuñado.

-¡¡¡¿QUEEE?!!- se acerca a tropezones tirando todo lo que se le cruzaba en su corto camino.

-resiste cariño, yo estaré a tu lado siempre- la recuesta rápidamente en un sofá del despacho y aprieta muy fuerte su mano.

-ya me siento mejor, no es nada… de verdad…- tratándose de quitar la mano de ichigo que casi le estaba pulverizando inconcientemente los dedos.

-eso mismo dijo mi amada Hisana cada vez que su mortal enfermedad le producía dolor… y termino…- se le humedecen los ojos.

-¡¿muerta?!- responde rukia entre la afirmación y la duda.

-claro que no, dejándome por el lechero…- corrige dramáticamente- y desde ese día nunca la he vuelto a ver- mira la ventana que daba hacia el horizonte.

-oye, eso no es cierto… ahhh ¡ichigo me duele, me duele tanto!- hablando esta vez en serio.

-¡¡¿Dónde, mi amor?!!- la observa cuidadosamente tratando de hallar la fuente de dolor.

-la mano inbesil… me la vas a quebrar…-por fin ichigo mira lo que estaba haciendo.

-perdóname, perdóname conejita- toma esta vez con delicadeza la mano enrojecida de rukia entre sus manos y la comienza a besar.

-no…no hagas eso…ichigo ¿Qué…que haces?- pregunta sin saber como reaccionar.

-quiero que ya no te duela tanto, y con amor las heridas sanan mas rápido- dijo con un tono tan…dulce y natural que estaba a punto de caramelizarse solo.

-nii-sama ¿Cómo esta eso de Hisana?- lo voltea a ver intentando desviar su atención de ichigo.

-Hisana me dejo desde hace muchos años, no se llevo su ropa, no llamo y no escribió ninguna carta para tratarme de explicar algo…- por un momento pierde su sonrisa radiante y llena de alegría y se mantiene serio como si fuese el byakuya de verdad.

-pues en ese caso…-sus pupilas dan un paseo por todo el contorno para pensar- ehhh mírame, ya estoy mejor- se levanta y gira sobre si misma en señal de perfecta salud y de un instante a otro todo se olvida.

-¡¡que bueno!!, pero que susto nos diste, ¡ven aquí!- y antes de que reaccionara, byakuya le rodea el cuello con uno de sus brazos formando una especie de llave y con la libre le comienza a frotar el cabello animosamente utilizando los nudillos- ¡eres mi hermana favorita!- dice aun sin parar.

-¡ahhh….nii-sama..a..!- era todo lo alcanzo a decir.

-saben, ahora que lo recuerdo les prepare una sorpresa a los dos…- suelta a su despeinada hermana y comienza a caminar para mostrarles de que se trataba.

-ya no mas sorpresas por favor- habla rukia mareada y con el pelo cargado de estática.

-no te quedes atrás cariño ¿quieres que te cargue de nuevo?- pregunta inocentemente tendiéndole los brazos.

-¡NO!... quiero decir, gracias pero no, creo que me sentara bien caminar- se frota su cansada espalda pidiéndole al cielo un poco de calma, rukia ni siquiera se llegaba a imaginar como era que estaban las cosas en casa de ichigo kurosaki;

(casa de ichigo, mundo humano real, 2: 45 AM)

-Renji… contesta ya maldita sea- murmura ichigo sosteniendo nerviosamente su celular.

-bueno…- se escucha la voz adormilada del pelirrojo-ahh, eres tu, espero que tengas una razón lo suficientemente buena como para despertarme a esta hora…- menciona enfadado y mas dormido que despierto.

-renji, algo le paso a la enana- habla quedo mientras alargaba con terror el cuello para ver si la veía venir entre la oscuridad del apagón- esta completamente loca, dopada, no lo se, pero estoy seguro que se metió algo…- habla aun mas quedo y se esconde mas detrás del sillón.

-¿Por qué rayos hablas así? ¿Te estas escondiendo de alguien?- pregunta sentándose en su cama.

-¡¿no me estas escuchando idiota?!.... psss- se tapa el solo la boca con la mano -¿no me estas escuchando? Apenas me pude escapar de ella, trato de abusar de mi en el sofá…- menciona lo ultimo rojo de la vergüenza.

-ichigo, esto se esta pasando para ser una broma, si te escuchara byakuya-taicho desprestigiarla de esa manera te arrancaría la cabeza…-

-ssshhh- le pide que bajara la voz-yo no lo estoy inventando, es verdad, siento que en cualquier momento va a aparecer y no se que voy a hacer, tienes que ayudarme inbecil…- se podía notar la desesperación y el miedo en su voz.

-aja…- acierta incrédulo- en todo caso de que eso fuera remotamente posible….¿no se supone que es al revés?- pregunta con sarcasmo mientras recuesta su cabeza en la almohada, dejando solo un oído disponible.

-se supone… pero se me vino encima de la nada, ya se que no me crees, ni tampoco te importa porque piensas que todo esto es una broma estupida, pero llama a alguien, esta apunto de terminarse el crédito de mi celular y no se cuanto tiempo podré estar hablando, si no puedes venir tu dile a….-se corta la llamada.

-si claro, en este momento- coloca el celular a un lado con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y se vuelve a dormir casi al instante.

-lo sentimos, pero su ficha acaba de agotarte, le sugerimos comprar una nueva para recargar su saldo, gracias- y cuelga- debí de haberle llamado a ishida….- dice molesto al mismo tiempo en que levanta el celular para arrojarlo contra la pared… y lo hubiera logrado… de no ser porque las luces lo detuvieron, todos los focos se prendieron al mismo instante, una luz tan cegadora e inesperada que aun después de parpadear repetidamente y tallarse los ojos el shinigami sustituto veía destellos y manchas obscuras, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, un escalofrió recorrió veloz mente su espalda, pero no se atrevió a voltear al sentir una respiración tibia en su nuca.

-fresita, mi pichoncito naranja…. Ya encontré el generador de luz…- le susurra rukia de forma picara al oído- ¿ seguimos jugando a las escondidas amor?-

**huuu, y yap, eso es todo por hoy, en el siguiente capitulo saldrá mas byakuya, saldrá tambien renji…. Entre otros personajes…**

**¿Cuál será la sorpresa de byakuya?,¿Qué pasara con ichigo en el mundo real?, ¿rukia se volverá loca si se queda dos horas mas en ese lugar?, ¿de cuando aca hago preguntas sobre la temática de los fic? …. Ninguna de esas interrogantes las puedo contestar ahora, pero si dejan algún comentario tratare de apurarme mas en escribir la continueacion. ya que estoy finalmente de vacaciones (dos meses sin escuela ¡¡¡que bendición!!!), y como ya no tengo nada interesante que decir…nos vemos en el capitulo 5, adiosito y se cuidan mucho.**

**Nota: la unica diferencia entre el mundo al revés y el mundo real son…. 12 horas…. O lo que es lo mismo, mientras que el mundo volteado de patas es de día, en el otro es de noche… y la noche se presta para muchas cosas… je, eso es todo, que tengan un día/tarde/noche/ desvelada/madrugada y día con resaca hermoso y lleno de nuevas esperanzas.**


	5. sorpresas

**¡¡¡Hola!!! Perdón por tardar, pero ya saben, por un lado el próximo regreso a clases y por otro la amenaza de que un huracán se lleve tú casa, pero vamos, eso no puede justificar el no subir actualización, perdón por eso, aquí les traigo el capitulo 5:**

**A través del espejo **

**Y lo que Rukia encontró ahí**

**Capitulo 5**

-nii-san ¿A dónde nos llevas?- pregunta Rukia nerviosa sin dejar de mirar hacia todas las direcciones, ya no sabía ni que esperarse.

-tranquila, tranquila amor- se le acerca Ichigo para intentar calmar a su esposa- no te pongas así, piensa en que le puede perjudicar al bebe- la abraza y le coloca una mano en el estomago.

-¿bebe? ¿Qué bebe? Yo no estoy…- hace memoria por unos instantes al ver la cara de confusión del peli naranja- ahhh si, el bebe, nuestro bebe… ese pequeño pedacito de amor- finge una sonrisa alargada.

-por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado conejita…- la despeina cariñosamente con la palma de la mano.

-no, como crees… eehhh… ¿cariño?-lo dice dudando, tratando de seguirle la corriente.

-¿Qué pasa conejita?-

-¿alguien más sabe que estoy embarazada?- se detiene un momento para escuchar la respuesta.

-no mi amor, nadie más sabe, solamente tú, yo y byakuya-nii-sama- le da un empujón suave para alentarla a seguir caminando por aquel pasillo, que parecía interminable.

-ya llegamos- habla byakuya con mucha emoción, parándose a unos centimetros de la puerta que daba a su grandísimo jardín.

-¿a la puerta de tu jardín?- pregunta la desorientada morena.

-no, no es la puerta, es lo que hay detrás de ella- hace una pausa- no pude evitarlo, cuando recibí la noticia, me alegre tanto de ser abuelo…-

-¿no querrás decir tío?- lo corrige

-ahh si…, lo que pasa es que siempre quise tener un hijo con tu hermana Hisana- por un momento se le vuelve la cara sombría- ¡pero lo pasado en el pasado!- se alegra le nuevo- ¡espero que en verdad la disfrute ese maldito lechero rompe hogares!- derrumba la puerta de madera que daba al patio de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué…que es esto?- los ojos de la shinigami se abren de par en par.

-era una sorpresa…- les dice a los dos- ¡lo siento haya afuera… no fue mi intención!- se disculpa el capitán.

-¿hiciste todo esto por nosotros?- le pregunta Ichigo conmovido, mientras un estruendoso ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! Los recibe acompañado de una lluvia de confeti y serpentinas.

-¡claro que sí! En cuanto lo supe quise decírselo a toda la sociedad de almas- los toma a ambos de los hombros a forma de abrazo grupal- espero que no les haya molestado…-

-no, como crees, nos ahorraste el decírselos, y esta increíble fiesta, no tengo palabras para agradécete- voltea y le da un abrazo fraternal, a Rukia le hubiera gustado sacar una fotografía o algo, nunca en toda su vida se hubiera imaginado llegar a vivir tanto como para ver aquello tan insolito.

-no es nada, yo solamente hice la decoración, la comida, conseguí las sillas, las bebidas y las mesas, además de dar las invitaciones, lo demás lo hizo renji- señala con una mano a un chico pelirrojo, de cabello corto y una expresión presumida.

-¡renji!- sale presurosa de ahí para ir a saludarlo.

-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Dónde están tus tatuajes?, ¿y tu banda?- se le queda viendo detenidamente- Ese corte no te favorece demasiado -le dijo tallándose la barbilla con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

-hmmm- voltea detrás de si el chico- ¿usted me está hablando a mi?- pregunta de manera seca y confundida.

-si… tú te llamas renji…¿ o no?-

-así es, pero me pareció extraño ya que nunca hemos cruzado más de dos palabras-su mirada daba la impresión de no importarle demasiado la plática- además yo nunca me he hecho un solo tatuaje, eso es para personas vulgares y sin clase, por favor, no diga estupideces, es la primera vez que platico con usted y ya me he llevado una mala impresión- y sin más se va a otro lado, dejándola casi con la palabra en la boca, aunque no le molesto, tomando en cuenta que todo estaba volteado de patas en esa dimensión, el hecho de que renji se comportara como un patán era casi lógico, debió de haberlo imaginado antes.

-pido una disculpa por el- se le acerca su hermano- no es muy sociable con las personas y a veces le cuesta hacer amigos, no tomes demasiado en cuenta sus palabras-le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y deposita un vaso de ponche en una de sus manos antes de irse.

-conejita, ven vamos- la toma de la única mano desocupada.

-¿a casa?- contesto de forma automática.

-no mi amor, ¡a saludar a todos y cada uno de los invitados!- tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por el contrario ella enchueco la boca y arrugo la frente en un gesto de rechazo a la idea justo cuando el joven shinigami alzo su vista en frente.

----

-taicho, por favor deje de beber, le está dando una peor imagen a la divisió-le dice la rubia, intentándole quitar la botella de la mano.

-no, no déjame…- la aleja de un empujón- consíguete la tuya, ¿Qué no vez que bebo para olvidar?- dice tambaleante, apenas se podía poner de pie.

-¡¿olvidar que?!- de nuevo estaban comenzando un espectáculo.

-no lo recuerdo, pero si tomo otro trago tal vez me acuerde- y se empina el bote.

-¡zap!- se escucha como Matsumoto se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano, definitivamente no le pagaban lo suficiente y para acabarla de amolar, ahí veía venir a la teniente Nanao, agarrándose de todo lo que la rodeaba para no caerse.

-tú, Hitsugaya *hip*- se le acerca con dificultad- ¿sabes dónde estoy?- balbucea la desorientada teniente.

-no estoy muy seguro, yo no vivo por aquí, que la rubia amargada te diga- la señala con el pulgar, antes de acercarse más a ella- pregúntale a la que quieras, cualquiera de las 5 te responde lo mismo- le aclara el borracho peli blanco.

-ahhh, tenía esa duda *hip* oie… tu matsu-lo-que-sea-trata de recordar la pregunta por un instante- eeehhh espera, te hiba a preguntar algo *hip*, lo tengo en la punta de la lenguahh…-

-¿Dónde está tu capitán?- la interrumpe de forma seria.

-¿Quién? ¿shunsui? *hip*- se detiene de hablar, interrumpida por una amenaza de vomito, pero al final no tira nada más que un escupitajo- creo que me está esperando afuera del baño de mujeres *hip*, no tienes una idea del trabajo que me costó escaparme, porque segun el me encontraba en estado *hip* "inconveniente"- dice lo último en tono de broma, sin poderse contener una carcajada.

-mmm…- Matsumoto hace un gesto de desagrado, pidiendo que la fiesta se terminara pronto antes de que su pequeño capitán se pusiera mas borracho de lo que ya estaba.

-ran-chan…- se le acerca un voluble ichimaru, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas- debería de estar feliz por ellos… pero no puedo dejar de llorar-

-primero que nada, sécate esas lagrimas, te vez tan penoso- le pasa un pañuelo de tela que saca de su recatado traje de shinigami- deberías de intentar sonreír mas, nunca he visto tu sonrisa- lo trata de calmar un poco, aun ni se daba cuenta de que su capitán ya no estaba en el lugar que lo había dejado.

----

De un momento a otro se prenden las luces y el escenario principal se ilumina.

-Ichigo ¿Qué es esto?- gira la cabeza Rukia dejándole de darle las gracias al mesero que servía los aperitivos.

-no lo sé…tal vez otra sorpresa ¡tu hermano es increíble!-dice con mucho entusiasmo al ver salir una nube de humo.

-esto no me gusta nada…- murmura despacio Rukia al mismo tiempo en que ve salir entre todo ese humo de utilería a un shinigami anciano al cual recordaba calvo pero este traia un peluquín que lo hacía ver sumamente ridículo.

-¡¡¿yamamoto-taicho?!!- retrocedió unos pasos con cara desconcertada.

-¡parece que la damita me reconoció! Pero no te asustes linda, no estoy tan viejo- dice en tono de broma, logrando desprender de algunos espectadores unas cuantas carcajadas.

-jejeje- rio levemente el shinigami peli naranja que estaba a un lado de la chica- debí de haberlo imaginado, el viejo Yama siempre se ofrece cuando se trata de animar una fiesta- habla mientras le toma una mano- vente querida, vamos a sentarnos en una mesa, esto se va a poner muy bueno-dijo justo las palabras que temia escuchar.

(En otra dimensión)

-Atrás Rukia, te lo advierto, es agua bendita de verdad- agita un frasco lleno de agua el tembloroso chico al verla casi encima de el.

-¿Qué pasa amorcito? Te has estado comportando de una forma muy extraña- lo mira traviesa mientras acortaba más la distancia que los separaba.

-¡¿extraño yo?!- se levanta de golpe- yo no me estoy comportando diferente, yo no soy el que esta gateando en el piso… con tan…tan po-oca h ropa… pu…pu…esta…-se le vuelve la cara totalmente roja como un tomate.

-que pasa cariñito…- habla de forma sexi y se destapa más al notar lo nervioso que se ponia.

_-no seas marica y aprovecha, si esta borracha o drogada ese no es tu problema- le aconseja maliciosamente su hollow interno._

-¡¡¡cállate!!!- se tapa los oídos y niega con la cabeza repetidas veces, mientras Rukia lo miraba confundida-na…nada, nada… ¿sabes qué? Hace mucho frio, no lo sientes…- toma la manta que cubría uno de los sillones de la sala y la envuelve de forma presurosa mientras volteaba para otro lado- no quiero que te de un resfriado-

-pero si yo no siento frio alguno ichi… ni el bebe ni yo nos vamos a enfermar amorcito, pero eres tan lindo cuando te preocupas…- embolsa una gran sonrisa.

-¿bebe?, ¡¡¿Qué ·$%&# bebe?!!- grita apunto de elevarsele mas la presión.

-el que estoy esperando, el pequeño regalito de kami, fruto de nuestro amor- se enrolla más en la sabana al pensarlo.

-pero ¡¿Cuándo…?!. ¡Como…! ¿en donde…?- no alcanza a terminar ninguna de las frases .

-no te sabría decir en donde, pero puede ser en la sala de lavado, en la alfombra, en el armario, en la cocina, sobre la mesa, debajo de la mesa, a un lado de la mesa…- comienza a hacer memoria, mientras deja a Ichigo mas perturbado que antes.

-nunca voy a volver a ver a esa mesa igual- se encoge de hombros y se deja caer sobre el sillón.

-ahh, sin olvidar el sillón…- le señala con el dedo justo en el que estaba sentado.

-ehh- se para rápidamente sentándose en el de al lado.

-sí, creo que fue en los tres-

-suficiente- se envalentona Ichigo- es obvio que eso no es cierto, porque nunca te he tocado, así que te voy a tener que pedir- abre la puerta principal que daba a la calle-que te vayas un rato a caminar para que el aire fresco te saque cualquier cosa que te hayas metido- le dice casi corriéndola…

**Y yap, tanto Ichigo como Rukia van a terminar locos después que se acabe todo esto, je, haber que se me ocurre en el siguiente capítulo. Bye bye.**


	6. dudas

**Como no tengo nada bueno para decir, solo me limitare a dejar el siguiente capítulo, espero y lo disfruten:**

**A través del espejo**

**Y lo que Rukia encontró ahí**

**Capitulo 6**

-je je je, ¡pero qué buena broma naranjita!-sonríe, queriéndose volver a meter a la casa.

-no Rukia, estas chiflada, te hará bien…- le pone el brazo delante para cortarle el paso.

-¿me estas echando de nuestro nido de amor?- lo mira con ojos de cachorro y el labio inferior resaltado y tembloroso- y a estas horas de la noche, vestida así…-

-no…espera, no, después de que te cambies y no te irías demasiado lejos…- trata de no agravarlo más.

-¿Dónde quedo todo el amor que me juraste el día de nuestra boda?, ¿y las veces que decías que me amabas en todos y cada uno de los rincones de esta casa?-

-no te lo tomes así enana, no puedo estar casado contigo, apenas tengo 15 años y tú tienes como 150… eso ni siquiera es legal- ya no sabía ni que decirle, verla así, en ese estado a causa de una pasada… no le gustaba nada.

-pues bien, si piensas que estoy tan vieja y aguada me voy a ir a la casa de mi nii-sama y le voy a contar todo- aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos indignada.

-¿tu… tu hermano ya sabe de todo esto?- le dice con voz temblorosa.

-si- afirma cruzando los brazos y levantando el mentón.

-¿y lo del bebe?-

-¡también!, se lo dije hoy-

Al escuchar eso traga grueso, aquí iban a rodar cabezas-_ su hermano me va a matar… en cualquier momento va a venir a intentar cortarme en trozos…tengo que pensar en algo rápido… esperen no se está tapando bien con la sabana, desde aquí le alcanzo a ver… ¡¡¡ya!!! ¡¿En qué andas pensando?!, este es un momento crítico, tienes un problema del tamaño del mundo enfrente de ti…- _hace un monologo interno el chico.

_-síguele la corriente, no seas tan estúpido, si yo fuera tu ya le hubiera sacado provecho a esto desde uuu…- se burla de él su hollow interno… nuevamente._

_-no, no puedo hacer eso, no es ético… pero tampoco puedo dejarla ir en ese estado…-_

_-bahh, tienes la inocencia de un niño de 4 años, sabía que eras maricon pero ¿tanto? Jajaja- se comienza a carcajear, colmándole más la paciencia a Ichigo._

_-no estas ayudando…- le lanza una mirada matadora._

_-es cierto... Crees que si le pidieras que te cocinara algo solo con un delantal puesto ¿lo haría?, ¡te apuesto 100 grandes a que si!-_

_-ya no puedo seguir escuchándote…- le dice disgustado Ichigo a tu alter ego, saliéndose de sus pensamientos._

-eee Rukia, ¡¡alto ahí!!- la detiene bajando las escaleras-¡a que no te la viste venir esta!-

-¿de qué me hablas?- pregunta, girando el cuerpo.

-ya sabes…la broma que te hice, cuando una pareja cumple cierto tiempo de casados… el marido tiene que hacer una broma muy pesada, que consiste en actuar como si no supieras absolutamente nada de lo que está pasando- inventa Ichigo, esperando a que resultara- es… es una tradición de mi familia… nunca te hable de esta para que fuera más grande la sorpresa-Rukia no le dice nada, solo se queda ahí, observándolo y asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar.

_-esa es la escusa menos creíble que he escuchado… ¡hasta el niño que sale promocionando galletas en la tele diría algo mejor que tú! Y eso que tiene retraso mental…- le da unas palabras sinceras de aliento el hollow, mientras una gota de sudor recorre el marco de su cara._

-¡eres un tontito!- habla por fin, sonriendo de nuevo- caí redondita, ¡no sabía que fueras tan buen actor!- se vuelve a meter contenta, abrazándolo de paso- ¡ pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer pillín, sino me veré obligada a arrancártelos- se sienta tranquilamente en una silla.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!- pregunta con cara de horror.

-oooh, no vas a querer saberlo,je je, mejor vente a sentar en esta silla- señala una a lado de ella.

-si… sí, claro ca…ri…ño- y va haya, caminando de forma robótica, ahora con más miedo que antes.

(En la "otra" sociedad de almas)

-vamos comenzando con todo esto antes de que todos se cansen de escuchar a este anciano- se oyen las risas inundar aquel festivo jardín, pero a Rukia no le daba nada de gracia- antes de comenzar con mi rutina, quisiera dedicarla a el matrimonio más feliz de toda la sociedad de almas- un enorme reflector ilumina la mesa en donde se encontraba la pareja.

-saluda mi amor- aconseja el chico al verla tan tensa mientras eran envueltos en una lluvia de aplausos.

-cuando escuche la noticia inmediatamente interrumpí definitivamente mis vacaciones, eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de no haber podido ir a su boda, me disculpo de nuevo por eso…-

-no…no hay problema…-le responde mientras hace unas palmadas de aire con la mano derecha.

-¡felicidades por el niño! Y espero que este sea el comienzo una grande y hermosa familia…- se escuchan de nuevo los aplausos, dirigidos completamente para ellos, la nerviosa shinigami podía sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella.

-gracias Yamamoto-san, y claro que lo será, planeamos tener 20 mas, mi conejita quería tener 22 pero eso sería demasiado- al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo se quedo completamente pálida, no era solo por chappy que le llamaba "conejita" seguramente.

-¡bien por ustedes!, ahora también quiero agradecer al capitán Byakuya por esta excelente fiesta, espero de verdad que algún día encuentres lo que te mereces…- al sexto capitán le resultaron confusas esas últimas palabras- cuando llegue aquí me entere lo de tu esposa, en verdad se veía decente, juro que nunca hubiera llegado a imaginar que fuera una…- para de hablar al ver como se le comenzaban a cristalizar los ojos al noble- bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir este viejo y cansado capitán, ahora los chistes- termina de hablar de forma acelerada para pasar a otro tema mientras la multitud lo aclama.

Rukia miraba con discreción para todas direcciones, observando detenidamente su alrededor con sigilo- _muy bien, yo no me puedo quedar mucho más tiempo en este lugar, tengo que buscar a alguien que me pueda ayudar a volver, un hombre de ciencia que sea experto en el tema… y se exactamente quién es el…- _termina de pensar mientras se pone de pie.

-ehh… ichi… amor…- trata de endulzar la voz- voy al baño a maquillarme un poco para ti, no me tardo…- trata de actuar lo mejor que puede.

-pero cariño, así te vez perfecta, me gustas mas así, sin tanto maquillaje, tu eres hermosa por naturaleza- siente una punzada en el corazón al escuchar esas palabras tan sinceras y amorosas, un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro mientras se quitaba algunos cabellos de la cara.

-je, gracias…pero…- vuelve en sí de nuevo- es que también tengo ganas de entrar- vuelve a poner la vista en su objetivo, no importaba lo lindo y considerado que fuera, ella simplemente no encajaba ahí.

-¿quieres que te acompañe? No es conveniente que vayas a ningún lugar sola, por el bebe…- se intenta parar el también de su silla, pero ella lo detiene.

-no te molestes, yo… yo puedo ir sola, no está muy lejos y…- dejo de hablar para mirarlo a los ojos, no imaginaba en ese momento ninguna cosa que pudiera expresar tanta dulzura y preocupación a la vez.

-está bien…- dice finalmente el futuro padre- pero no te tardes demasiado…-

- si, no me tardo nada…- da unos pasos lentos para alejarse de ahí, sin poder evitar mirar detrás a cada momento, hasta que por fin acelera su paso para llegar a una elegante puerta blanca tallada, la cual abre con facilidad.

-¿Qué me está pasando?- abre el grifo de agua para arrojarse múltiples veces agua a la cara, intentando despejarse- estúpido idiota…- menciona enojada, secándose el rostro con la toalla- ¿Por qué se tiene que comportar así? Es como una maldición… incluso… ya no me desagrada tanto este lugar… es extraño, lo se pero… son tan cálidos…- pone una mano sobre su pecho. Comenzaba a dudar y eso no era nada bueno, definidamente no. se despabila y aclara su mente. Abre la puerta con apuración, pero alguien mas estaba del otro lado, a punto de entrar.

-¡Nemu -chan!- se aparta unos pasos después de casi colisionar- perdón, no te vi…- se intenta disculpar.

-no hay problema- le contesta mientras reventaba una bomba de chicle y lo volvía a masticar como si no le importara.

-oye Nemu… aprovechando que estas aquí… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu padre?-

-¿el viejo patético?, si, esta por haya- apunta con el dedo una dirección cerca de algunas mesas- apenas me lo pude quitar de encima, esta tan insoportable como siempre…- se queja la teniente.

-gracias por decirme, voy a preguntarle unas cuantas cosas…- y sale caminando de ahí, dejándola en la puerta del baño.

-como sea…- se introduce al interior de la estructura.

-muy bien…- lo intenta buscar con la mirada, mientras estrecha unas cuantas manos que la felicitaban por su hermoso y feliz futuro-_tal vez no sea un científico loco aquí, pero supongo que por algo le debieron de dar el puesto de capitán en la división de desarrollo tecnológico e investigación...- _miro a su alrededor hasta que por fin lo encontró, sentado en una mesa, solo… casi daba lástima, se veía tan desdichado… Rukia solo esperaba que de verdad la pudiera ayudar.

(10 minutos de contar las penas después)

-No puedo ayudarte, lo siento…- se disculpo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-¿pero porque? Se supone que eres el capitán de la…-

-la decima división, lo sé, pero yo solo conseguí ese puesto porque el capitán anterior fue condenado a muerte y ya me lo había prometido, en verdad soy estúpido y mediocre… seguramente por eso Nemu me odia tanto- se hunde en su silla, con un aura enorme de depresión encima de él.

-ahhh… en ese caso…- se levanta, dispuesta a irse de nuevo con su marido modelo.

-no, espera ahí, tal vez yo no te pueda ayudar, pero ahí alguien que si… es el capitán zaraki kempachi…-

-¡¿kempachi-taicho?!- repite el nombre asombrada, aunque ya no tanto, se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a eso.

-si, el es un verdadero genio, invento una Zanpakutō que funciona con sendas solares y un filtro ecológico para el escape de los autos ¡y eso que ni siquiera tenemos!-

-en ese caso…- iba a darle las gracias para inmediatamente salir a buscar al protestante capitán de no ser por la llegada de el chico peli-naranja.

-me preocupaste mucho…- la toma con delicadeza del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse- por un momento creí que te había ocurrido algo…-

-no, claro que no, lo que pasa es que… es que… no, no saludamos a todos los invitados y me entretuve mucho en eso…- no era del todo falso, pero aun así no se sentía bien al mentirle.

-tú siempre pensando en los demás…- le revuelve con una mano el pelo de manera cariñosa, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-querido… este… aun no he terminado de…- le iba a inventar otra escusa para salirse de ahí, pero es interrumpida por una carcajada simultanea de todo el público.

-vamos- la apresura para avanzar- Yamamoto-san estaba haciendo la rutina de imitar a los capitanes, hace poco imito a Gin, pero este salió llorando antes de que acabara, fue muy gracioso… aunque a mi no me lo parecio tanto…- se detiene y gira su cabeza despacio para posar sus ojos sobre ella mientras permanece callado.

- y eso… ¿Por qué…?- un silencio incomodo y bochornoso se produjo en el ambiente.

-porque…- un brillo hipnotizarte en sus ojos la paraliza, mientras una descarga eléctrica le pasa por toda la espalda- no estabas tú…- dijo despacio, para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y agachaba la cabeza, casi a su altura- y si tú no estás a mi lado… nada parece valer la pena- cierra los ojos al terminar de susurrar.

-…- Rukia solo pudo tragar saliva al sentir como sus labios se acercaban despacio a los de ella…

**¡Waaa! me pondré a escribir el siguiente capitulo enseguida… aunque termine tardándome un mes entero... como siempre lo hago U_U**

**lo siento por tardar tanto en subirlo, es que ya saben, la vida social-escolar-familiar te chupa demasiado tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto disparate.**

**Me despido momentáneamente de ustedes. Bye, bye.**


	7. escapar

**Y así, después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo con la actualización de este fic. Ya sé que es mejor tarde que nunca pero aun así me siento mal, una disculpa por eso.**

**A través del espejo **

**Y lo que Rukia encontró ahí**

**Capitulo 7**

-¡quiero discutir algo importante contigo pichoncito!- se reclina sobre su silla hasta llegar al hombro del paralizado chico.

-te juro que no puedo hacerlo Rukia, me duele la cabeza y además esta noche estoy muy cansado porque…- estaba intentando darle calabazas, pero fue interrumpido.

-no, de eso nos arreglaremos luego…- le giña un ojo de manera sugerente- lo que quería platicar contigo es el nombre que va a llevar nuestro bebe- se descubre el vientre y busca por toda la casa un marcador- si es niño me gustaría que se llamara como mi nii-sama o como tú, no mejor el primero que se llame Ichigo junior, pero el segundo se llamara Byakuya, ¿Qué opinas?- - le pregunta después de dibujarse un conejito feliz sobre su medio abultado estomago.

-si… sí, claro, lo que tu digas…- le da la razón Ichigo, si algo había aprendido esa noche era que no valía la pena llevarle la contraria, aparte de que estaba seguro, no serviría de nada.

-ahora que si fuera niña…- levanta la cabeza y recorre con los ojos la habitación de forma soñadora, dejando escapar un suspiro- quisiera que se llamara Rukia o Masaki-san, en honor a tu madre…- le pone un moñito al conejo.

-¿y porque no la llamas…? perdón, la llamamos Hisana, como tu hermana…- intenta opinar Ichigo, pero enseguida se da cuenta de que para él era más conveniente quedarse callado.

-¡claro que no!- dice con enfado, cambiando totalmente su cara- es muy noble que la intentes perdonar con ese gesto pero… para mi todavía me es difícil asimilar el hecho de que haya huido con el lechero… realmente, si no me lo hubiera contado mi nii-sama no lo habria creído…- se frota la frente con dos dedos- aun hoy en día me resulta realmente difícil aceptarlo, ella no era así…

-¿huir con el lechero?- dice su ahora esposo, confundido- que yo recuerde ella había muer…- iba a continuar, hasta que recordó que en ese momento Rukia no conectaba bien la realidad- y… ¿y si son gemelos?- pregunta para volver a abordar el tema y cambiar de aires.

-ahh, pues en ese caso…- se comienza a dibujar otro conejo similar al primero- se intercalarían los nombres, como por ejemplo, si son dos niños seria el tuyo y el de mi nii-sama, pero si fuera niño y niña, entonces el tuyo y el mío ¿no sería genial eso?- se le enrojecen las mejillas al sonreír.

-y si fueran dos niñas entonces…- le quita el plumón a la shinigami y le dibuja el otro moño- se llamarían Rukia y Masaki…- se deja llevar un poco el peli naranja… lo cual le resultaría en un principio una mala idea.

-exacto- lo observa por unos segundos con esa mirada tan expresiva de "quiero algo y no es dinero", mientras se muerde el labio inferior y sube los pies a la silla para abalanzarse sobre su hombre, Ichigo apenas y puede percatarse de eso, se levanta justo antes de que lo rodeara con los brazos y se colgara de su cuello, haciéndola irse sobre el sillón de la sala.

-¡Rukia!- es lo único que puede decir en ese momento mientras su pulso se le acelera y siente salírsele el corazón del pecho - ¿ti… tienes hambre?- es la única excusa que se ocurre para salir corriendo.

-pues depende al "hambre" que te refieras…- levanta una ceja y se acomoda sobre el sillón de la manera más sexi que puede.

-co… comida…- no puede evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo un par de veces, antes de taparse la cara con la palma abierta mientras siente como un grueso un hilo de sangre se le escapa de la nariz-voy… aa… aaa… a…- intenta concentrarse un segundo en su siguiente dialogo- a la cocina…- y se da la vuelta, de manera mecánica, lenta, como si una parte de él no quisiera irse, pero al final, poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, logra hacerlo.

-¿te estás haciendo el difícil eeee?- toma un cojín entra las manos y lo presiona- tu sabes cómo me emociona eso… te esperare aquí… solamente no tardes tanto, o tendré que ir a buscarte…- acaba de hablar justo cuando lo ve desaparecer a la vuelta.

_-essstupidooooooo…- lo dice largo y tendido su decepcionado hollow, con unas ganas asesinas de cortarlo en cachos- eres tannn estúpido que si te metieras a un concurso de estúpidos ¡lo perderías por estúpido!...- le da como siempre unas palabras de ánimo y comprensión al shinigami sustituto._

-cállate y dame ideas…- le dice el chico, ocupado en meterse un par de pedazos de papel a los orificios nasales.

_-¿quieres un concejo?- le dice casi escupiéndole las palabras- ¡da la vuelta, ve a esa sala y acaba lo que no empezaste!_

-eso no ayuda…- abre el refri de mala gana.

_-no, eso ayudaría a todas las personas y si dejaras de ser tan infantil he idiota, también podría ayudarte a ti…_

_-_no puedo hacerle eso, sería aprovecharme de ella, yo quiero que las cosas entre Rukia y yo se den de diferente manera…- estaba demasiado concentrado hurgando en el refrigerador que ni siquiera le da importancia a lo que acababa de decir.

_-¿entonces si la quieres?- _aquella frase lo hace abrir los ojos con desmesura y hace que un extraño rubor le inunde la cara.

-¿Qué… que crees que sea más conveniente hacer?... yo no sé cocinar demasiadas cosas pero…- intenta cambiar de tema, no estaba de humor como para discutir sus sentimientos con él y menos en una situación así.

-no es necesario que me respondas, ya lo sabía…- se le forma una sonrisa burlona en su blanca cara- y desde hace un buen tiempo, ¿sabes? Es realmente difícil intentar engañar a alguien que vive dentro de tu cabeza…- termina de hablar y nota como el chico comienza a meter todas las cosas de nuevo dentro de la nevera.

-mmm…- cierra el electronico de golpe y descuelga el teléfono de su base en la pared- necesito hacer una llamada…- comienza a marcar unos números a una velocidad impresionante, tanto que tiene que volver a colgar al repetir dos veces el 3, entonces lo hace más despacio para luego escuchar como marca la llamada.

(A una dimensión paralela de distancia, sociedad de almas, zona vip)

-cariño…- la shinigami ladea la cabeza y recibe el beso en la mejilla- no… nos estamos perdiendo el acto…- apenas puede hablar, todas esas sensaciónes la habían descontrolado demasiado, tanto mental como psicológicamente, que por un momento llego a pensar en dejarlo todo y quedarse en esa dimensión tan diferente a la que conocía, pero no..., no podía hacerlo, no encajaba, estaba ocupando el lugar de alguien que realmente no era ella, por más que se parecieran o disimulara.

-¡es verdad!- la tomo del brazo y siguió caminando animoso- ¡gracias por recordarlo amor!, por un momento lo llegue a olvidar- le mueve la silla para invitarla a sentarse, como si no lo hubiera rechazado, como si todo estuviera bien, era tan bueno, tan diferente al otro Ichigo que la asustaba, por más que lo mirara no era él, incluso llego a sentir nostalgia por el idiota que la llamaba todos los días enana.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunta extrañado su dulcísimo marido.

-no, nada, nada realmente… solo… es que…- miro las silla por un instante, estaba dudando de nuevo, dudando si quedarse en esa fiesta tan agradable con él o irse de su lado corriendo, a plena luz del día, escapando de ese lugar prefecto, con personas amables, alcohólicas, depresivas y totalmente extrañas para ella-no sé cómo decirte que…yo realmente…no he sido yo ente día…- y se volvió a quedar inmóvil ante esa mirada dulce y preocupada, estaba a punto de decirle todo, contarle que realmente no era quien él pensaba.

-yhos… yhos… leei quiereo dedecar esshta canceonn ahh me amargadosha tenientio… matshu… ¿queee?- se tambalea el pequeño niño peliblanco, mas ebrio de lo que debería de estar cualquiera alguna vez en toda su vida, de esas que sientes que te caes del suelo. Era realmente la interrupción más oportuna que había tenido desde su llegada a esa dimensión.

-¡TAICHO!- se escucha la aterrada voz de una mujer entre el público.

-nooo, teniaj algo que ver con…con n un vehicoulo de 2 ruedash…-levanta tres dedos y por poco se cae de espaldas de no ser por la llegada de la recatada mujer.

-¿Cómo diablos lo dejo subir?- le dice al viejo que se encontraba riendo a un lado del capitán.

-que puedo decir, insistió tanto que no se lo pude negar…- se encoge de hombro al mismo tiempo en que recibe una mirada matadora por parte de la furibunda shinigami.

-¡mire nada mas como esta!- se concentra en su borracho superior, y lo comienza a regañar enfrente de todos- ¡esta en total estado de ebriedad!- cruza los brazos con enfado.

-nou, yo no estoe ebrio, lo que pasha es que tu…- apunta con el dedo cinco pasos a la derecha de la rubia- estas sobrea…- intenta guardar el equilibrio y hablar lo mejor posible

-usted tiene un problema con la bebida- lo intenta bajar del escenario para dejar de ser el centro de todas las miradas.

-me único problema con ella es no tener una boteia en este momento…- esta vez hablo de forma casi entendible, lo que sorprendió a todos.

-no es justo taicho, como es posible que haga esto todos los días y usted no me aumente el sueldo…- lo jala una vez mas de la manga, pero este solo tambaleaba y daba unos cuantos pasos torpes en direccion contraria.

-¿shabes lo que no es justo?- parece ponerse serio por unos segundos- tener dos manos i una bocaa…- todos estallaron en risas después de eso, por fin Rangiku lo logra bajar de ahí, sujetándolo del cuello del conjunto, mientras este se mueve balbuceando y pateando.

-bajame… bajame… me voe a caer, las escaleras she mueven demaseadoo…creo que eshtan embrujeadas…- dice aun sin darse cuenta que desde hace varios minutos su rubia subordinada lo había sentado sobre una silla.

-¿ibas a decirme algo…?- vuelve a preguntar una vez concluido el nada ensayado show.

-si…- bendecía mentalmente al extrañamente borracho Hitsugaya y a la extrañamente responsable teniente Matsumoto por darle tiempo para concentrarse y enfocar su realidad- te iba a decir que deje algo olvidado en el baño, algo muy importante, no me tardo nada… y no, no es necesario que me acompañes amorcito…- y sale corriendo de ahí, metiéndose entre la gente para perderse de su vista antes de que intentara seguirla.

-tengo que salir de esta fiesta he ir directamente con Zaraki-taicho…- pasa de largo el baño, atraviesa una muralla de arbustos y trepa la altísima cerca de madera blanca, tenía miedo de que alguien la viera… pero al parecer estaban demasiado entretenidos en el gracioso acto de anciano primer capitán.

La termina de escalar y desciende rápidamente dando un salto para enseguida irse corriendo a toda prisa en busca del hippie y pasivo capitán.

Como lo había pensado, el defensor de los derechos hollow estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en el que lo vio justo antes de irse a la mansión de su hermano, se veía desanimado, apenas y levantaba los carteles, al parecer la huelga de hambre lo estaba consumiendo demasiado.

-¡kuchiki-san!- sonrió al verla-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas disfrutando la fiesta que les organizo Byakuya a ti y a tu esposo…

-de ahí vengo, necesito tu ayuda urgentemente… - avanza unos cuantos pasos mas- Mayuri- taicho me dijo que tú eras el shinigami más brillante de toda la sociedad de almas

-esos fueron otros tiempos… abandone esa vida para ser la completa persona que soy ahora…- le da un vistazo a las fachas que traía encima, el cabello casi lacio, despeinado y mugroso, la mirada despreocupada, los huesos casi marcados y las ojeras que asomaban sus cansados ojos, no era el mejor modelo de salud, pero se veía… ¿feliz? Y no tenia que matar a nadie para lograrlo.

-si… ya veo que te ves… contento…- intenta hallar la palabra correcta para describirlo- ahora te diré a lo que he venido… lo único que tienes que hacer es contestarme una simple pregunta… si hipotéticamente una persona pasa a través de un espejo a una dimensión completamente paralela a su vida donde todo está volteado y las personas con las que convivio son todo lo contrario a lo que ella está acostumbrada a ver, logrando confundirla más y hacerla llegar a pensar que tal esa dimensión no es tan mala porque las dos personas que más quiere en el mundo son amables y amorosas…- deja de hablar al notar lo confundido que la miraba.

-¿te refieres a ti no?- le pregunta Kenpachi levantándose del suelo.

-nooo…- voltea ha ambas direcciones, incluso detrás de si para ver si alguien más los estaba escuchando.

-vamos, yo no me creo eso de que te hayas golpeado la cabeza, además no luces para nada como una mujer con 2 meses de embarazo…

-mmm… ¿desde hace cuando lo sabe?- le murmura bajando al mínimo la voz.

-desde que se acercaron a saludarme, pero no creo que nadie más lo haya notado- esto deja fría a Rukia, pero igual no era tan malo, al final hubiera terminado por decírselo.

-¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer para volver?- va directo al grano.

-si dices que pasaste por un espejo, tienes que ir ahí, atravesarlo de nuevo y cambiar tu lugar con la persona con la que intercambiaste el espacio- habla calmado para intentar explicarle de una manera sencilla la situación en la que estaba.

-¡¿Cómo?!, hay alguien que está ocupando mi espacio en la otra dimensión…-

-por supuesto, cada cuerpo ocupa un lugar y ese lugar solo puede ser sustituido por una versión diferente de ti…- decide continuar hablando al notar que solo parecía más confundida que en un principio – en pocas palabras, lo que quiero decir es que la Rukia de esta dimensión cambio de lugar contigo…

-entendí a la primera… es que yo creí que …pero entonces… -piensa por un segundo como es que sería su otro yo en su lugar, embarazada y pensando que está casada con el peli anaranjado chicocon el que vivia…-¡Ichigo!...- grita su nombre al imaginarse todo por lo que debe de estar pasando en ese momento.

(Casa Kurosaki, 3:45 am, dimensión vecina-paralela)

-¡aachuuu!- da un violento estornudo el sexualmente acosado shinigami.

-¡salud mi amor!- escucha a "Rukia" hablarle desde la sala- ¡ya van a estar los bocadillos! O… necesitas ayuda…

-noooo, NO, ¡por supuesto que no!, no te levantes, no te esfuerces, no te muevas siquiera de esa silla, estoy a punto de terminar…- abre la ventana sin hacer ruido y comienza a sacar medio cuerpo- estoy a punto de acabarlos… cariño…- termina de salirse y se va corriendo por todo el jardín lo mas sigilosamente posible.

**Pobre… la dejo esperando… ya hace más de dos meses que no actualizaba y era justo que subiera, la historia ya está a punto de concluir, le faltas aproximadamente de 3 a 4 capítulos…ahh la voy a extrañar mucho, pero es algo inevitable… espero y tengan una feliz y cálida navidad rodeados de todos sus seres queridos, disfruten mucho estas fechas… son las más lindas de todo el año.**


	8. Inesperadamente Inoportuno

**Ya hacía tiempo que no actualizaba capítulo de esta historia, así que aquí les dejo el casi penúltimo episodio.**

**Bleach no me pertenece, derechos reservados a Tite Kubo.**

**A través del espejo **

**Y lo que Rukia encontró ahí**

**Capitulo 8**

-Entonces tengo que ir al mundo humano, pasar por el espejo y devolver a mi otra yo a esta dimensión, ¿verdad?- comienza a planear todo mentalmente Rukia, mientras le pregunta a la persona más extrañamente inteligente, sabia, amable y pasiva en toda la sociedad de almas: el capitán Zaraki Kenpachi.

-sí, básicamente…- deja de hablar de golpe, mientras pone los ojos grandes como platos.

-¿pasa algo?- por la expresión del hippie capitán estaba segura que sí.

-Rukia-chan…- le dice de la manera más queda posible- no hagas movimientos bruscos, y recuerda que en el fondo son buenos, además de que también son seres nuevamente vivos que lo único que quieren es un poco de comprensión y amor…- en algún punto su voz llego a temblar y realmente parecía no estar demasiado convencido de sus propias palabras.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- gira el cuello y de un momento a otro todo el extraño comportamiento del pacifista capitán tiene demasiado sentido. Era algo enorme, mas grande que cualquier otro que jamás había llegado a ver, con las cuencas rojas y afilados dientes podía llegar a intimidar al shinigami mas valiente. Su cara grotesca tenía una sonrisa llena de sed de sangre, estaba tan cerca… y ni siquiera lo había visto llegar…no sabía ni como había llegado sin ser detectado o el hecho de estar en ese punto de la sociedad de almas sin haberlo destrozado todo a su camino, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que tenía hambre y ella, a pesar de su menudo cuerpo, debía de verse de lo mas apetitosa.

-no… no te muevas…- le aconsejo Kenpachi, aunque lo hubiera querido no abría servido de nada, ya que tenía el cuerpo paralizado, así que solo se limito a emitir el grito más fuerte, asustado y tendido de su vida.

(A unos cientos de metros de distancia, en los jardines de la mansión Kuchiki)

-¡conejita!- el esposo trofeo Ichigo pudo reconocer la voz de su querida mujer.

-Ichigo, Rukia está en problemas, me acaba de llegar una alerta de ataque por medio de una mariposa mensajera- le informa su cuñado.

-¡lo sé!, ella está en peligro y no puedo permitir que nada le pase…- y de un salto pasa la barda y sale en su ayuda, al igual que la gran mayoría de los invitados.

(Cada vez más cerca de ahí, lugar devastado por el enorme hollow-mutante-homicida)

-¡¿no me vas a ayudar?!- le gritaba Rukia al inactivo capitán de la onceava división.

-¡no puedo, iría contra todos mis principio, los hollow son nuestros amigos!- y se escondió un poco mas detras del pilar.

-sabes… ¡normalmente mis amigos no me aprisionan medio cuerpo ni amenazan con devorarme!- estaba más que enojada con su actitud cobarde, el Kenpachi de su dimensión ya le habría cercenado la cabeza a esa bestia desde hace un muy buen rato.

-¡amor aguanta!- escucha una conocida voz a lo lejos, tenía que ser su flamante y fuerte esposo.

-¡un poco de ayuda no estaría MALLLLLLL…!- apenas termina de hablar antes de ser sacudida de arriba abajo.

-aléjate de ella…- menciona por lo bajo Ichigo antes de liberar a Zangetsu, dar un ataque frontal directo, el cual se estrella contra el monstruoso hollow, le deja solo una pequeña marca y este contraataca con un coletazo que manda 3 metros bajo tierra al pobre shinigami peli naranja.

-¡Ichigo!- grita la prisionera morena, mirando incrédula el ataque, era fácil de esquivar, ¿Por qué peleaba con un nivel tan bajo?

-¡no te preocupes conejita! Yo te…- y un cero lo hunde todavía más antes de que se terminara de levantar.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa?, ¡deja de jugar!- alcanza a terminar la frase antes de ser agitada de nuevo.

-¡hermana!- llega la ayuda de su nii-sama Byakuya y los demás invitados.

-¡hagan algo!- tanto movimiento le comenzaba a causar nauseas.

-¡en eso estoy!- el valiente capitán de la sexta división lo ataca también, pero solo le bastaron unos cuantos segundos al hollow para lanzarlo como pelota de futbol americano al techo de la casa noble en la que vivía.

-Renji, demonios, no te quedes ahí parado, ¡ayúdame!- le grita con ira la bastante despeinada chica al mirarlo parado de lo más tranquilo, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

-no me han dado ninguna orden, y por lo tanto no tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo…- menciona antes de sentarse en un lugar seguro para participar solo como observador.

-¡eres una maldito mal amigo!...- ve detenidamente a todos los de abajo, parecían hormigas desde su angulo, pero podía diferenciar con facilidad quien era quien- Ichimaru, se supone que aquí eres bueno, haz algo…- ya le comenzaba a doler la garganta de tanto gritar.

-lo sientooo…- traía la cara llena de lagrimas, las mejillas rojas y unos ojos enormes de cachorro- no puedo hacer nada, no tengo la seguridad ni la fuerza como para enfrentar esto o serle de ayuda a alguien… ¡soy la persona más horrible del mundo!- emite un chillido lastimero antes de irse corriendo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Gin, espera…- lo intenta detener Matsumoto, pero este pasa de largo- ¡diablos! No saque las navajas del baño…- se queda tensa la rubia por la situación- taicho… Hitsugaya-taicho…- le sacude la mano para captar por un momento su atención- escúcheme, voy a ir a buscar al capitán Gin antes de que deje de ser seguro para si mismo, lo voy a soltar por unos minutos, pero antes tiene que prometerme que permanecerá esperándome aquí y no se irá a embriagar…- le explica despacio la situación, como si de un niño con retraso mental se tratara- ¿me entiende?...

-¡no soy estúpido! – Deshace su agarre sumamente ofendido, antes de caerse de espaldas.

-muy bien, lo arrastrare a un lugar seguro, pero quédese inconsciente ahí, ¿vale?...- sabia que realmente no lo cumpliría, pero tenía por lo menos que intentarlo.

-sheeeee… esho…-

-------

-¡amor, no te muevas de ahí, voy a salvarte…!- apenas y puede ponerse de pie.

-claro, aquí te espero, digo, no me puedo mover a ningún lado, así que no creo que tenga muchas opciones…-

-eso cariño, ¡mantente positiva!- al parecer su querido esposo desconocía por completo el sarcasmo.

-mmm… supongo que Aizen-taicho tampoco puede ayudarme… - dice al mirar como el cobarde capitán se escondía detrás de su drogadicta teniente.

-yo solo hago tratos sin violencia, no aspiro demasiado alto, ni quiero meterme en problemas… lo siento…- se esconde un poco mas detrás de momo, sin dejar de temblar como gelatina.

-y luego me preguntan él porque no le tengo respeto a mi capitán… ¡es un maldito cobarde!- intenta empujarlo a la batalla- ¡vamos, se hombre y pelea!- lo jala de un brazo con todas sus fuerzas para que le liberara los pies.

-no, tu eres más fuerte y valiente que yo momo-chan…- le dice suplicante el patético hombre, ver eso era una de las cosas más irreales del mundo a los ojos de la, cansada de pedir ayuda, shinigami.

-Yamamoto-taicho, Soi Fong-taicho, hagan algo…- al hollow le estaba dando por subir a la torre más alta del Sereite , igual a aquella vieja y larga película que apenas una semana atrás estaba viendo en la sala de la casa kurosaki con el Ichigo normal.

-¿yo? Pero si yo solo soy un anciano encorvado, no puedo solo quitarme la túnica y volverme musculoso así por que si, ¿sabes lo irreal que es eso muchacha?- menciona el senil hombre, alejándose la mayor distancia posible de ahí, usando su bastón para tener más impulso.

-por favor, díganme que es una broma…- cada vez el hollow la apretaba mas y mas, ya le resultaba un desafío respirar- si tan solo pudiera alcanzar a Sode no Shirayuki…- alarga la mano, como si quisiera alcanzarla a pesar de estar a cientos de metros de distancia.

-yo no puedo atacar… no se pelear, ni siquiera se defenderme, solo me dieron el puesto de capitana y líder del Cuerpo de Operaciones Especiales porque no tenían a nadie más para dárselo…- y ella también retrocede cobardemente.

-si tan solo Inoue-san estuviera aquí…- exclama Ichigo, después de ser derribado por tercera vez- ella era la pieza más valiosa que teníamos, siempre era la que terminaba ganando todas las batallas y salvándonos , sería una gran ayuda si estuviera aquí…- recoge una vez más a Zangetsu del suelo para intentar salvar a su princesa prisionera, en lo único que era igual al otro Ichigo era en la resistencia y en el hecho de no saber el significado de la palabra "darse por vencido".

-¡Ichigo, me estoy ahogando! Pásame mi Zanpakutō…la tienes a un lado_- _apenas y podía hablar, la estaba dejando sin aire y le trituraba los huesos.

-¡yo voy a salvarte!, tú no puedes esforzarte, no es bueno para el bebe…- si realmente ese bebe no fiera ficticio para esas alturas ya estaría muerto.

-no, solo dame mi…- pero ya había dado el salto, solo para durar 5 segundos suspendido en el aire antes de impactado a su lugar original. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo jodida que estaba la situación para ella -¡Al diablo con esto!- hace unos cuantos sellos con las manos- Hadō #33: Sōkatsui…- y una ráfaga de fuego azul sale de su mano, consumando casi por completo las pocas energías que le quedaban.

(En otro lugar, con otro cambio de horario, casa de Orihime)

-¡Les juro que todo lo que les he contado es cierto!- dice Ichigo con una voz tan segura como desesperada. Enfrente de el estaba su molesto amigo Ishida, Orihime (que al parecer era la única que en algún momento llego a creerle el argumento), el capitán Hitsugaya (tenía el ceño mucho mas fruncido que las demás veces), Chad (le resultaba imposible a Ichigo saber que era lo que opinaba de la situación) y Matsumoto, la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en la boca, unos cuantos tubos en el cabello y una mirada picara.

-¿estás seguro que no lo soñaste?- levanta ambas cejas la teniente para insinuar todas aquellas cosas de las que el shinigami sustituto venia huyendo.

-sí, ¡por kami! ¿Acaso nadie me va a creer?- se exaspera mucho mas.

-yo… yo si te creo Kurosaki-kun, ¡tenemos que ayudar a Kuchiki-san!- a nadie le pareció raro escuchar a Orihime darle la razón.

-vaya, por lo menos alguien me apoya y cree en mi palabra…

-¿para eso me despertaron?- el pequeño capitán retoma el ambiente pesado que gobernaba el ambiente desde la llegada del chico.

-otra vez con eso… ¡qué clase de amigos son!

-¡yo si te creo Kurosaki-kun!- vuelve a repetir la dueña de la casa en la que se encontraban.

-lo sé Inoue-san….gracias- le contesta sin muchos ánimos- ¡levanten la mano las personas que piensas que todo lo estoy inventando yo!- la mayoría de los presentes alzaron la mano de inmediato, solo Sado y la cantarina chica de horquillas tenían la mano abajo.

-no es que no te creamos, es solo que… si repasamos los hechos todo suena tan sumamente irreal…- se acomoda los lentes Ishida, conteniendo a su paso un enorme y cansado bostezo.

-es verdad, de solo imaginar a Rukia-san haciendo "eso"…- insinúa Rangiku, con cara divertida, estaba tratando de no soltar una risotada.

-da igual, solo me basta tener a dos verdaderos amigos…- señala a su enorme amigo y la animosa persona localizada a un lado de su persona-¡vamos a mi casa entonces! Chad, Inoue-san…- Orihime se levanto al instante, contraria de su amigo de pocas palabras, el cual permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

-¿Sado-kun?- la oji gris alcanzo a decir en cuanto se percato de eso.

-¿Chad?, ¿Qué pasa?...- se detiene Ichigo antes de llegar a la puerta.

-zzzz…- ese fue el único sonido que podía emitir, hasta que una carcajada rompió la tención.

-JAjaJAja…- comenzó a reírse Matsumoto, los primeros segundos solo se escuchaba ella, pero después la risa se fue contagiando hasta terminar sacándole unas leves risas al albino capitán.

-no necesito esta humillación, ni tampoco los necesito a ustedes… ¡yo me largo de aquí! -Abre la puerta de golpe y sale de ahí echando humo- no sé ni porque llegue a pensar que podía contar con su ayuda…- masculla furibundo, tenía una suerte enorme por tener amigos como ellos, de esa manera los enemigos ya no podían parecer tan malos.

-¡kusosaki -kun, espérame!- dejo de reír Orihime para seguirlo, no pensaba que se lo podía llegar a tomar tan mal.

-¡no Inoue-san! Permanece ahí riéndote como los demás, ya no importa, voy a enfrentar esto solo…- se llena de valor el shinigami, alzando el pecho y caminando como si fuera un gladiador antes de comenzar un combate a muerte.

-¡vamos con él!- comienza a caminar Matsumoto- al fin y al cabo ya nos levantamos, además tenemos que cuidar que Rukia-chan no le robe la inocencia…- todos comienzan a reírse, mas fuerte y con mas sorna que la primera vez. Ichigo solo arrugo la cara en una marcada expresión de enojo, ¿era tan irreal que él le fuera irresistiblemente atractivo a una Rukia drogada?, en ese momento ya era algo de poco importancia, su cometido ya había sido logrado. Volvería acompañado a casa.

**¿Cortito no?,Solo estoy a dos capítulos de terminar el fic… y estoy tan emocionada, nunca antes había terminado un fic que no fuera one-shot, aunque una parte de mi se va a entristecer pero es algo inevitable.**

**Pasando a otras cosas… estoy muy triste, como si lo de Haití no hubiera sido una desgracia suficiente, el 27 un temblor con una escala de 8.8 sacudió Chile… cielos, el mundo se está cayendo a pedazos y no estamos ni cerca del 2012, hmmm estoy triste T_T... perdón, ya me puse emo.**

**Adiós y disfruten el día como si fuera el último, y no olviden decir cuando tengan el pastel de cumpleaños enfrente "estoy feliz, porque hoy tengo un año más y no uno menos", ¡piensen en positivo! **

**Chao!**

**:)**


End file.
